


Can Bunnies Survive in the Vacuum of Space?

by vinniebatman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q had visited many worlds and seen many species in development. But one of his favorite groups were demons. So when he learns that his favorite Vengeance Demon has died, he find a way to have some fun....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Bunnies Survive in the Vacuum of Space?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I so totally own these shows. Bow Down! *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
> Author's Note:Okay, so if you've gotten fuzzy on the details of DSN, here are the basics: the Prophets are the gods, the Dominion empire is fighting to take over, and the Klingons are mad at the humans again. In season 3 of Voyager (which was DSN's season 5), Q had a child with his ex-wife. Q children are born with full powers, but not maturity, hence the chaos.

Q was not fond of humans. True, in the past they had proved amusing; their mindless fighting and hysterical fear was an excellent diversion from the tedium of being an omnipotent being. But in the present, they were just boring. And having a child didn't make things any easier. Instead of having fun, he spent the majority of his time chasing after his son, repairing the destruction that followed Q Junior's travels. Granted, it wasn't boring, fixing his son's mistakes, but it wasn't fun. But one fortunate day, Q had manged to foist his offspring off onto the child's mother. Bored and eager for excitement, he decided to take a look in on one of his favorite species: Vengeance Demons.

It had been ages since he'd visited their dimension, which flowed out of time with all others. For Q, it would be centuries since he'd visited, but to the inhabitants of the dimension, it would probably only seem to be a few days. He flashed into existence in Arashmahaar, pleased at the pained expression that immediately took residence on D'Hoffryn's face.

"Q. How nice to see you again." A sickly smile graced D'Hoffryn's face.

"Hoffy! How are you?"

"I'm well."

"Excellent, not that I really care. Now, where is my darling Anyanka?"

"You're the one with the god-like powers, you figure it out," D'Hoffryn grumbled.

Before Q could chastise him or take revenge, D'Hoffryn teleported away, leaving only a ring of flames behind.

Q stared. "Well, that was rude."

He frowned, the focused, reaching his mind out through time and space, searching for Anyanka. It took less than a fraction of a second to find her, and what he discovered did not please him. He flashed through dimensions, appearing next to her.

In the middle of a hallway, the building falling down, Anyanka lay on the ground, dead. Blood pooled around her as debris fell on her.

Again, his planning only took the briefest amount of time, and as the building began to sink into the ground, Q flashed away, taking Anya's body with him.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Inside his office, Benjamin Sisko idly tossed his baseball from one hand to another, thinking. There was much to think about: the Dominion war, Ezri's presence, Kassidy, the possibility of the Romulans arming Bajor's moon, the truth about his mother.... It was all just a little bit too much. All of a sudden, a scream sounded from Ops. Charging out of his office, he looked down into the control area where Ezri stood, pale as she stared at a woman's body, lying lifeless on the center unit. Worf stood beside her, his hand on his phaser. Sisko immediately tapped his communicator, activating it.

"Sisko to Bashir, there's a medical emergency in Ops."

"I'm actually in the turbolift now; I'll be there in a moment."  
  
Sisko tapped his communicator again.

"Sisko to O'Brien, we need you in Ops, something strange is going on."

Kira did likewise and summoned Odo to Ops as well. After tapping her communicator off, Kira slowly approached the body and brushed back the blond curls that were matted with blood.

The turbolift hissed as it opened, admitting Dr. Bashir. He hurried forward, grabbing the med kit stored in Ops and moving toward the body.

"I don't think you can do anything; she's dead," Kira said.

"It appears as though someone tried to bisect her body with a blade of some sort," Worf added.

Bashir pulled out the tricorder, scanning her. "The body is still warm, she can't have been dead for more than a few moments."

Setting the tricorder down, he rolled the body over. The arm thunked down onto the console below, the wound gaping open as the flesh separated.  
  
"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Ezri whimpered.

"Where did it come from?" Sisko asked.

"I, I don't know," Ezri said. "I was studying some of the latest readings from the wormhole and the suddenly, this light flashed and the body was there."

"Wait, a flash? Not a transporter of some sort?" Sisko asked.

"No, it was a flash of white light."

"I have seen a flash of light similar while serving on board the Enterprise," Worf said.

The turbolift doors opened again. This time, Chief O'Brien and Odo entered.

"What's happening?" O'Brien asked, going to his station.

"A body appeared," Kira replied. "We don't know how it got here."

"But I may have an idea how it happened," Sisko added

"Nothing has happened. No energy readings, no changes to the environment," O'Brien said, studying the readouts on his screen.

"Well of course you wouldn't sense my actions; your primitive technology can't detect my energy," a voice chimed in.

Sisko clenched his jaw as he turned toward the voice. Q stood beneath the view screen, smiling.

"Q. What are you doing here?" Sisko asked, his voice low.

"Oh relax, Sisko, she isn't dangerous," Q teased. He turned his attention to Worf. "Ah, Mr. Worf, how nice to see you again."

"I do not agree," Worf growled.

"What are you doing here?" Sisko repeated.

"I brought you a new friend," Q replied.

"You brought us a dead woman," Kira said.

Q smirked. "Not for long."

He snapped his fingers and the body was enveloped with a flash of light. When the flash faded, the woman sat up.

"Bringers!" she cried, rolling off of the table. Crouched low, she scuttled into a corner, confused and afraid.

Q disappeared and then reappeared before her.

"Anyanka, stand up, no one is going to hurt you."

"Q?" Anya stood and slowly turned in a circle. "Where am I?"

"For you, my dear, the questions isn't just where, but when?"

Anya spun around to face Q. "What did you do?"

"I saved you."

"You saved me? Why did you save me?"

"Anyanka, how could ask such a question? I'm your friend," Q replied, pouting.

"It's Anya now, and I asked because I know you, Q." Anya crossed her arms over her chest and glared, tapping her foot. "Well?"

"Find, I got bored, visited Arashmahaar and found out that not only had you been made human," Q said, grimacing, "but that you'd died! Honestly, it was quite a shock. So I thought to myself, 'where would a human Anyanka like to live,' and then I thought of my dear old friend, Sisko."

"Sisko?"

"Yes, Captain Benjamin Sisko," Q repeated, pointing at the Captain.

Sisko continued to glare, his hands clenched at his side.

Anya frowned.

"You know, I don't think you can count him as friend; he quite obviously hates you."

"But Anyanka, sorry, Anya, really, don't be like that. You're one of the few lower life forms I actually...like."

"Okay. So where and when am I?"

"You are on the space station Deep Space Nine, in the year 2374."

"Holy moley," Anya murmured, staring at nothing as she processed the information. She looked back at Q. "What about the others?"

"Others?" Q asked.

"Yes, the others; Xander and his friends! Oh God, and the First. What happened? Is that why we're in space? Did it destroy earth?"

Q rolled his eyes. "Anya, I thought you were better than this; such tedious questions. I can't believe you almost married one of them."

"Xander was a very good man and he gave excellent orgasms, so tell me."

Q crossed his arm over his chest, mimicking Anya's pose.

"Q, if you don't tell me, I swear I'll-."

"You'll what? You aren't a demon anymore, and besides, it's not like you can do anything to me." Q paused and cocked his head to the side. He sighed. "I have to go. My son just caused a supernova."

"Hah! Your son! I'll summon him and give him ideas of things to do with you!"

Q froze. "That actually is a good threat," he acknowledged. "Fine. A few of the younger girls died, but everyone else survived and the First was defeated. And everyone else moved on to have long, happy lives filled with fat babies. There, are you happy now?"

"Even Xander? He didn't mourn me? He didn't cry?"

"Oh, he mourned, but eventually he ended up marrying Dawn and they adopted some fat little babies." Q watched her, shaking his head. "I'm so disappointed in you. I liked you better when you caused men's genitalia to fall off."

And with that, Q flashed out of Ops, leaving the crew behind in shocked silence.

Anya turned around to study the others. Eventually, her eyes landed on Worf.

"So, what kind of a demon are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> So initially, I'd imagined this being a longer story, featuring Anya getting her greed on with Quark and possibly even becoming the Grand Nagus. But I fear this is all that shall come from this idea. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
